Good Myth
by jane0904
Summary: Next in the Mal/Freya 'verse, River has problems with a story that won't turn out the way she wants, and Simon tries to help. A three-parter, with a little adult content. Read, please review, enjoy! NOW COMPLETE but more to come.
1. Chapter 1

River sat on the stairs in the cargo bay, her dress moving gently in the breeze from the air units, scribbling furiously in a notebook.

"What are you doing, _mei-mei_?" Simon asked, looking up at her.

"Writing."

"Oh? What, a diary?"

"No. A story. Only it doesn't come out the way it should."

Simon smiled. "Well, you're writing it. It can end how you like."

She glared down at him. "You tell the story that."

He walked up the stairs. "Okay, I will." Sitting down carefully next to her, he leaned forward. "Story, come out the way River wants it."

"Boob."

"Brat."

He grinned at her, looking much younger than his years. "So what's this story that won't behave?"

"An alternative 'verse. One that keeps poking me in my brain when I'm asleep and won't let me alone. So I thought I'd write it down, get it out of here." She tapped her temple with her pen.

"River …"

"You know my hormones are within acceptable parameters. Checked them this morning. Pincushion." She sighed, and glanced down at her belly. "But the story won't write properly. Should be a happy ending."

"So tell it to me."

She glared at him. "It's not finished."

"You used to tell me stories. When we were children. All about soldiers and pirates –"

"Cabbages and kings."

He leaned back, resting his elbow on the hard metal of the staircase. "So tell me a story now."

She bit her lip, trying to decide, then nodded slowly. "But you mustn't laugh."

"Is it funny?"

"No."

"Then I won't."

She let her feet run through his mind a moment, and, apparently satisfied he wouldn't burst into heated guffaws, said, "Once upon a time …"

"Once upon … is this a fairy story, then?"

"No. But all good tales begin _once upon a time_."

"I suppose they do. Sorry."

"Forgiven." She touched his forehead in benediction, and began again. "Once upon a time …"

…

Freya strode up the steps to the bridge, buckling her gunbelt around her hips.

"Wash, what the good gorram is going on?" she demanded.

Her pilot glanced over his shoulder, his shirt almost blinding her. "We're landing, Frey."

"And we're shaking like fleas on a wet dog."

"That's not my fault." He flicked a couple of switches above him, then a third. "I'm having trouble with the burn through …"

Freya tugged down the com. "Kaylee, there's stuff in the hold that's likely to explode if it gets shook up. Can you tell me why we're in danger of landing in little bitty pieces?"

_"Transfer linkages need realigning, captain." _Kaylee's bright voice filled the bridge.

"So?"

_"Told you last week."_

"And I thought you'd done it."

_"Need a new matrix stabiliser to do that."_

Freya closed her eyes, controlling her temper. "Can you at least stop us shaking to pieces?"

_"Working on it."_ Even as she spoke the juddering was growing less.

"Good girl. And I'll see what I can do about that part."

_"Xie xie, captain!"_

Freya hung the com back up. "Can you get us down in one piece?"

"Hey, you hired the best." Her pilot grinned at her, his moustache almost but not quite hiding his top teeth.

"Prove it."

Wash changed Serenity's attitude to landing configuration. "Don't I always?"

She sighed and walked down the steps, heading for the galley. "One of these days I'm going to say _I told you so_ …"

"If it comes to that you won't be able to say it, on account of being vaporised …" Wash's voice followed her along the corridor.

Freya stepped into the dining area and sat down in her chair at the head of the table. She dropped her head onto her folded arms. "Why did I want to buy a ship?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled. "Anyone got any ideas?"

Zoe, a cup of coffee in her hand, watched her, an amused look on her face. "So you could order people around."

"I could have stayed in the army and done that."

"Working for the Alliance?"

"Wash your mouth out."

Zoe laughed and put her cup down on the counter. Crossing to behind her friend, she started to massage her shoulders. "Hey, you got some real knots in here."

"I know." Freya sighed heavily, then groaned in pleasure. "But that's helping."

"I could help more." She moved Freya's shirt down a little so she could get to the clear skin at the top of her back.

Freya laughed. "If you're that desperate, why don't you try out our pilot? He drools every time he sees you."

Zoe squeezed a particularly hard muscle, smiling at Freya's moan. "You know I lean towards womenfolk."

"So does he. You have something in common." She shook her head. "Besides, we're picking up Inara in a little while. She won't be too pleased to find you've been trying to seduce me again."

"Is that what I'm doing?"

Freya stood up. "Wouldn't be at all surprised." She smiled. "And thanks – that feels a whole lot better." She shifted her shoulders inside her shirt. "And you'd better get your gun. As much as I'm pretty sure the delivery's going to be fine, I don't want to take any chances."

Zoe nodded. "But I still think you should come to the shuttle when Inara gets back."

"A threesome?" Freya laughed. "That would make Jayne's day."

"I wasn't inviting him."

"What, not feeling exhibitionistic?"

"No."

"Really? That didn't seem to be stopping you last time Inara came home. I'll never look at that mule again in quite the same way."

If anything Zoe growled, and Freya's grin grew as she headed down the stairs to the infirmary, seeing the young doctor inside busy with something. He was always busy, although sometimes she wondered if it was all show.

"I don't suppose you fancy a roll in the hay?" she joked, stepping inside.

He turned to her. "Right now?"

"Well, I can make time if you can. I'm captain."

"Sorry." He grinned. "Maybe later."

"I'll probably be tired later."

"Then you wouldn't notice my bad technique."

"Body like yours?" She chuckled. "I doubt it. Everyone else inocked?" she asked as he injected her forearm.

"Good to go. You don't really need it, not here, but –"

"Better safe than sorry, yeah. Shiny." She smiled at him and turned to leave the infirmary.

"You know, if you really want to have sex …"

She glanced back. "You finally seeing sense?"

"No. I was actually suggesting Jayne."

"You know, I'd probably be appalled if I wasn't so knotted up inside."

"Then I prescribe a short course of mercenary."

"You want me to shoot you now or later?"

Simon held up his hands. "Later, please."

"Fine. Remind me." She grinned as she headed out into the common area, checking her gun as she stepped into the cargo bay. "Loaded up?"

Jayne stood on top of the hover mule, fixing the last of the crates into place. "Yeah. Only it means there's only room for two."

"That's why I'm only taking Zoe."

"How come she gets to go and I don't?" he grumbled.

Freya looked up, and realised he'd stripped to the waist. For a moment she was mesmerised by his muscles, then brought herself back down to earth. "Because she's less likely to shoot 'em. I know how you feel about Gilpin and his men."

"Yeah, well, getting beaten up does that to a man."

"You threw the first punch."

"He was hitting on Kaylee."

"And she didn't need you to defend her."

Jayne climbed down from the mule, and the scent of hot, sweaty man reached her. "Didn't hear her complain."

"Nor did she thank you."

"Might've, if that prissy doc hadn't come on board. And he ain't even looked at her twice."

"Yeah, well that prissy doc saved your life, and mine. So you leave him alone." She gave him one of her looks, and he wandered off, muttering to himself all the way. "Kaylee!" she shouted.

"Yes, Cap?" The mechanic appeared on the top gangway.

"Get us some passengers."

She scampered down the stairs. "What do I say's our destination?"

"Shadow first, if they're paying. Then Boros. Got a pick up there."

"And the matrix stabiliser?"

"Can you get a secondhand one?"

"Marcus's got one in stock. I checked." Her eyes were bright.

"Tell him to send it over. We'll pay him later."

"He won't like that," Kaylee pointed out.

"Then Jayne can go get it."

"He'll like that even less."

"Kaylee, persuade him. Marcus knows we'll pay. Always do."

"I'll see what I can do, Captain."

"Good girl." Freya turned to Zoe coming out of the common area. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Then let's go get paid."

…

"So Freya's captain?" Simon tilted his head. "Where's Mal?"

"Wait and see."

"And Zoe and Inara are a couple?"

"Why not?"

"It just doesn't seem likely."

She glared at him. "Don't blame me. I told you, this is writing itself."

"Okay, okay." He held his hands up in surrender.

"Do you want to hear more?"

"Actually, yes. You've got me intrigued."

"Then sit still and listen."

…

"Did we get paid?" Jayne asked as Zoe manoeuvred the mule into the bay.

Freya looked down at him as she stood up. Thankfully he'd put on a clean t-shirt, this time the one with the naked geisha on it. "That we did."

"Good. Got me some things to do with my share."

She climbed down. "Well, it won't be here."

"Hell, Frey, I ain't been laid in over a month! My John Thomas is gonna start thinking I'm dead."

"When we've got the work, we do it. Maybe we can take a break after Boros. Unless you want to try Shadow."

"There ain't no whorehouses there," Jayne complained. "Least, none worth the trying." He crossed his arms, the muscles on his biceps bulging. "And you'll just get another job and we'll be off again 'fore we can blink."

"Then you're just gonna have to keep it in your pants." Freya turned to the young mechanic who was lurking in the doorway. "How'd you do, Kaylee?"

"Marcus sent the part over after I threatened him with Jayne."

Freya smiled. "Come on, girl, you know that man has the hots for you."

"Marcus?" Her voice almost squeaked. "He's … he's ancient!"

"He's my age," Jayne put in, scowling.

"So?"

Freya held up her hand. "No fighting. So how long to put that part in?"

Kaylee wrinkled her nose at Jayne but said, "'Bout an hour."

"Shiny. How much did it cost?"

"Fifteen. And that was a good deal, 'cause I batted my eyelashes at him."

Freya laughed and pulled the bag of coin from her pocket, counting out the money. "Jayne, go pay Marcus. And see if you can get us some more supplies." She glanced at Kaylee as the big man ambled out of Serenity. "I take it we have passengers?"

"Yes, Captain, Ma'am, Sir!" The bubbly young woman indicated the people waiting outside the ship. "This here is Shepherd Book."

Freya raised her eyebrows as the dark-skinned man wearing a white collar stepped forward. "A Shepherd?"

"I'm from the Southdown Abbey. Is it a problem?" he asked, his voice deep, friendly.

She smiled. "No. Just been a while since we carried one."

"And it's been a while since I've been on board a Firefly. And never an aught-three" He looked up at the old vessel. "She's interesting."

"She's home."

Kaylee grinned, moving on. "And this is Mr Reynolds. He's a rancher from Shadow, just heading home."

A tall, dark-haired man stepped forward, holding out his hand. "Captain." His blue eyes startled her.

"Mr Reynolds." They shook, and she felt the dry warmth of his skin infuse through her.

"Malcolm. Mal, to my friends," he amended quickly.

"Hmmn. So what was a rancher from Shadow doing in the Core?"

He let go. "Business."

She smiled. "Fine. You don't want to talk, that's shiny. I'm not going to make you."

"Sorry." He suddenly smiled, and she felt a stab of lust strike through her, pooling between her legs. That hadn't happened in a while, and it took a moment for her to regain her composure. Must be those blue eyes. "And this is my wife, Maddy." A petite woman stepped out from behind him, her light brown hair bundled up on the top of her head, held in place by two decorated sticks.

Freya didn't react, even though she wanted to. Wanted to shout out that it wasn't fair, getting her even more knotted up inside like this. Instead she just inclined her head slightly. "Ma'am."

"Captain."

"Kaylee, would you show these good folks their quarters? Thank you." Freya stepped back.

"Course. No problem. If'n you'd follow me?" Kaylee smiled brightly.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Mal's married, but not to Freya."

"They didn't meet, didn't fall in love." River looked sad.

Simon put his hand on her arm. "_Mei-mei_, it's just a story."

She gazed at him. "Just a story." She nodded slowly, then shook her head. "Stories have power. Become legends. Turn the tables on religions and overcome empires and are remembered long after they are dead and dust."

Feeling somewhat uncomfortable, and wondering whether two blood tests a day were called for, Simon tapped the notebook. "So what happens next?"

…

Freya sat down at the head of the table in the dining area, looking around at her crew and passengers. Her eyes alighted on the Preacher. "Shepherd, would you say Grace?" she asked.

He looked surprised. "I didn't think you'd want –"

"Like I said, we ain't had a man of God on board for a while, and I think some of this crew are in sore need of spiritual guidance."

"Freya, why're you looking at me like that?" Jayne grumbled.

"Was I?"

"That ain't fair, Frey!"

"Shepherd, would you?"

"I'd be delighted." Book smiled and dropped his head slightly, his eyes closing. With a calm voice, he thanked God for their food, and for their good fortune in finding passage. "Amen."

"Amen." The word echoed around the table.

"Please, dig in," Kaylee said, piling her own plate with rice. "No-one stands on ceremony here."

"Thanks, miss," Mr Reynolds said, smiling at her. "It looks real shiny."

"Kaylee. My name's Kaylee, remember? I told you."

"Kaylee. And you'd better call me Mal." He helped himself to supper.

Freya did the same, then looked at the young doctor. "Simon, how's your sister? I saw you had a letter from her in the post we collected."

"She's good." He added a few vegetables to his plate. "Bratty as ever. Worse, if that's possible. The company's putting on a performance of –"

…

"Wait, you're not on Serenity?" Simon sat up, interrupting his sister's vocal impersonation of himself.

"No."

"Then where are you?"

"Stop talking and you'll find out."

…

"– Giselle, and she'd got the lead. She's loving every moment."

"Your sister's a dancer?" Mal inquired.

"The Osiris Ballet," Simon agreed. "She's their leading light. She's been with them for nearly six years now, and she loves being the centre of attention."

"Then why are you here?" Maddy Reynolds asked. "And not back in the Core with her?"

"Maddy." Her husband looked at her sharply.

"No, it's all right." Simon smiled. "I graduated from MedAcad and was doing really well. Then something happened, our parents … and I … I decided to see the 'verse. I was looking for a ship when Captain Nordstrom here saved my life. I owe her."

"No you don't." Freya laughed. "You paid that back with interest."

"But I stay because I want to," Simon finished.

"So I'm guessing you don't get to see her that much," Mal said, smiling. "Your sister, that is."

"Not very often. We go where the work is, and that tends to be out in the borders. But there's talk of the Ballet doing a tour to some of the outer planets, so I'm hopeful."

"If I can I'll make sure you get to see her," Freya assured him. "I wouldn't mind seeing a real-life ballet myself."

"And don't let her appalling table manners fool you," Wash added, talking around a mouthful of tomato. "Freya was born in the Core too."

"Oh?" Mal seemed genuinely interested. "Where would that –"

"My husband is in the Shadow legislature," Maddy interrupted, her hand proprietorially on Mal's arm.

Freya's eyebrows raised as she looked at him. "I thought you were just a rancher?"

"Mostly a rancher." He glanced at his wife then put down his chopsticks. "But folks back home need someone to speak for 'em."

"So you do."

"I do. That's what I was doing, truth be told. Putting our case before the Senate."

"Shadow was lucky, I heard. During the war."

"Guess we were."

"Rumour had it you were about to be hit, just as the war ended. Some kind of new weapon."

All other conversation stalled.

"We heard the same rumours. A lot of Browncoats came from Shadow, and I think they wanted to make an example of us. But the war ended before they could make good on their threat."

"Heard the powers that be there did some _negotiating_." The final word had an ominous ring to it.

"Wouldn't you?" Mal said in return. "To save your planet?"

She didn't rise to it. "Maybe. Did you fight?"

"No." His blue eyes filled with sadness. "I was going to, all ready to sign up. And for the Independents, I might add. Then my … my mother died. I had to take over the ranch."

"I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago. But did you? Fight?"

She nodded. "Zoe and I were in the same Independent platoon."

"Ah. Then I'm surprised you survived."

"Yeah, surprised me at the time too."

"Zoe's with Inara, in case you were wondering where she was," Kaylee added, looking around the table. "'Nara's been off Companioning, so they're getting reacquainted."

"Kaylee," Simon warned.

"What?"

"We have guests." He glanced over at the Shepherd.

"So?"

"It's all right, son," Book said, smiling. "I'm not that out of touch with life that I don't understand people and their needs."

"Is this your first time out of the Abbey?" Kaylee asked, for once not worrying about Simon's prudishness.

"No. I tried once before, a few years ago, but I … there wasn't a ship that appealed to me. But this time –"

"You saw Serenity." She sounded proud.

"That I did." He looked at her warmly, and then turned to Freya. "May I ask a question?"

"Sure. Not saying I'll answer it, but you can ask."

"If you were born in the Core, why were you fighting against the Alliance?"

"I always have had a penchant for being on the losing side." She grinned. "Now, this good food is in danger of getting cold. We'd better eat before Kaylee gets mad. And that's not a pretty sight."

"Cap'n!"

…

"Was Freya at Serenity Valley then? In your story?" Simon asked.

River sighed. "If you keep interrupting I won't tell you the rest."

"I just wondered why Serenity was called that. I mean, it's only because Mal was –"

"I don't know. I think so. It hasn't told me that part."

"It?"

"The story." She fixed him with her dark eyes. "Do you want me to go on, or do you want to ask more questions?"

He chuckled. "Go on."

"Thank you."

…

The meal ended and Freya excused herself to check the bridge, giving Wash a break so he could spend more time mingling. She sat down in the pilot's chair, and sighed.

"I'm sorry."

She didn't have to turn to recognise the warm toffee voice. "No need to apologise."

"My wife tends to … she gets her own way in a lot of things, and she tends to speak her mind."

"I imagine that can be awkward for someone in the Shadow legislature."

Mal laughed softly. "Let's just say that sometimes it can make things … interesting."

"Mmn." She stared out at the stars a while longer, but knew he hadn't gone. "Is there something else?"

"I just thought we might pass the time of day."

"It's night."

"Always is out here, I think."

"True." She turned enough to look at him. "Better take the weight off your fancy shoes, then."

He glanced down at his feet. "I hate these things," he said unexpectedly. "More at home in boots, up on a horse, but Maddy wouldn't let me travel in 'em." He crossed the bridge and sat down in the co-pilot's seat. "Or bring the horse."

Freya had to smile a little. "Seems she keeps you on something of a short lease. You been married long?"

"Long enough. Near fifteen years."

"She must've been a babe in arms. Any kids?"

"No. We were never blessed with any."

"You're still young. There's time."

He didn't look enthusiastic. "And you? No husband out here?"

"No. No husband."

"What about your first mate. Zoe. Does she … look to you?"

"We're not lovers, if that's what you mean."

"Were you?"

She fixed him with her hazel eyes. "Mr Reynolds, I'm figuring that's none of your business."

"No, I conjure it ain't. But I was hoping to find out if you were sly."

Her eyebrows raised until they were almost in her hair. "If I'm …"

"Don't tell me you don't feel it too."

Her heart near stopped beating. "It?"

"This attraction. Between us."

She stared at him, his fine clothes, his slightly arrogant air. Then really looked, his blue eyes, the neatly trimmed hair, the smile twitching at his lips …If she hadn't already been wet, she would have flooded. "Mr Reynolds …"

"Mal."

"Mr Reynolds, I don't know what you think you're seeing here, but I don't play around with married men." She stood up. "It's time for you to be getting back to your _wife_." She put a lot of emphasis on the last word.

"And I don't normally do this," he admitted. He got to his feet. "But there's something, a spark … isn't there?"

"Even if there was, I don't intend acting on it. Goodnight, Mr Reynolds."

"Fine." He turned to leave. "Why _did _you become an Independent?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Feeling that no-one has a right to tell a body what to do doesn't just come from being out on the Rim," Freya said softly. "What to do, what to think … it's wrong."

"And it was worth fighting for?"

"It was worth dying for."

There was a lot of pain in her eyes, but he didn't ask. Instead he said, "And now?"

"I'm just a transport captain with a different name to the one I was born with."

"What?"

"Another story. Goodnight, Mr Reynolds."

"Goodnight, Captain Nordstrom."

…

"No, look, I don't get this." Simon shifted his buttocks on the metal stair, trying to get some feeling back into them. "If Wash and Book are still alive, and you've been with the Ballet for six years, then what about Miranda?"

"It didn't happen."

"But that –"

"It's a story, Simon."

He wouldn't leave worrying at it, though. "And if Mal's married but is attracted to Freya … you know, I don't think he'd do anything about it."

"No. Neither did I."

"Sorry?"

She lifted the pad. "Listen."

…

"Can't you sleep?" Inara asked, stepping down into the dining area and heading for the counter.

Freya sat at the table, a book open in front of her. "Nope. You?"

"Zoe's exhausted, but I needed some tea." She felt the pot. "Would you like some?"

"Not if you're offering me whatever you've done to make Zoe tired out. But if it's tea, then please. Anything that might make me feel sleepy."

Inara laughed. "Then I recommend camomile and rosehip."

"Okay." Freya turned the book over and ran her hands through her short hair, scratching gently at her scalp.

"Kaylee tells me we have passengers." Inara took two cups from the cupboard.

"That we have. And when did she tell you that?"

"When she collected our dinner things. She said one of them is a rather handsome rancher from Shadow."

"Really."

"And that you seem to find him attractive."

Freya sighed. "I'm going to have to have words with that young woman."

"She just thought I might be interested." She looked up. "And do you? Find him attractive?"

"What is it about my love life, or lack thereof, that makes it such a topic of conversation on board this boat?"

"What else do we have to talk about?"

"How about Jayne? Why Simon won't give Kaylee a tumble? Or perhaps … any other damn thing but me?"

"So it's true."

Freya sighed and decided she was too tired to lie. "Pretty much. Oh, Inara, I should've become a Companion. At least I'd get some sex now and again that didn't need batteries."

"Perhaps you should have."

"I don't think I'd have made it through training."

"I think you would have surprised yourself."

She barked half a laugh. "I'd certainly have surprised someone."

Inara brought the tray over and sat down. "Why don't you encourage him? This rancher? It's not like you're going to see him again."

Freya closed her eyes. "That's the whole point. I don't do this, Inara. Not just to scratch some itch. And not at all with a married man."

"Married men come to Companions. Almost a third of my clientele have wives or husbands at home."

"And that makes it right?"

"It makes it normal."

"For you, maybe. You're providing a service, something perhaps that they can't get elsewhere. What I want is more … physical than that. More basic."

Inara put her hand on top of the other woman's. "I could perform that service for you."

Freya smiled, just a little. "You're as bad as Zoe."

"Did she try again?"

"Mmn."

"The minx. I'm going to have words with _her_."

"You know she didn't mean it. Although that could be interesting to watch." Freya disengaged her hand and reached for her tea, letting the warmth from the cup sooth her.

"It would only cost you a little extra."

There was silence, then they laughed.

"Hey, this private fun or can anyone join in?" Jayne stepped down to the floor. "And what's this about paying extra?"

"I'm going to bed," Inara said, ignoring him. "Goodnight." She swept out of the galley.

"'Night, Inara." Freya looked at the mercenary. "And what are you doing up?"

"Got the munchies."

"Fine."

"You still pining after that panty-waist idiot downstairs?"

"Jayne." Her voice was low, warning.

"Why don't you look for a real man?" he asked, grabbing a bag of protein snacks from the cupboard. "I'd do it for free."

"Jayne, just –"

"You don't need him, Frey." Suddenly he was at her shoulder, his heat at her back. "Ya know how I feel. And we got more in common than with him. You and me."

"No, Jayne."

"You ain't had a man that I know of for near a year. Even Kaylee ain't been that long."

"Go to bed."

"Better if you came with me."

She stood up, turning to face him. "You're my crew, Jayne. I don't do that with crew."

"But you're thinking about it with one of the passengers."

"No."

His breath was hot on her face. "That wife of his made a pass at me, did ya know that?"

She tensed. "When?"

"'Fore we turned in. Pressed herself up against me real nice, said some pretty things."

"And?"

"Didn't take her up on it. She ain't my type. Too weak and wishy-washy. I need someone who's a real woman. Like you." He put his hands on her waist. "You know, it pained me, turning down free tail."

"Then you were right before. You need to get to somewhere you can pay for it." She moved away, his hands falling from her. "Go to bed, and we won't say anything about this."

"Can't help how I feel."

"And I don't want to. Go to bed."

He picked up his crackers. "Your funeral." He passed her by and went back to his bunk.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Freya's attracted to Mal?"

River nodded. "Very much."

Simon looked thoughtful. "And Jayne's offering … does this end with her having a conversation with him through the airlock?"

"No."

"Pity." He winced as she poked him with her pen. Rubbing at the spot on his arm, he said, "Come on. You can't stop there. Not now."

…

Freya waited until she heard the hatch slam closed, then her shoulders sagged. Gorram nosy, opinionated crew. Maybe she needed to be more forceful, perhaps threaten them with the old airlock just a bit –

"You okay?"

"What is this, Osiris Central Port?" she asked, throwing her hands into the air and turning around.

Mal Reynolds gazed at her. "Sorry. You just looked … sad."

"Not sad. Just … bemused. This room's getting more traffic tonight than it does during the day!"

"I just came for a drink."

She took a deep breath. "No, I'm sorry. And there's some tea brewed if you'd like some."

"Shiny." He walked behind the counter, but didn't take his eyes off her. "Maddy is … she likes men."

Freya froze. "Really."

"I heard. I wasn't eavesdropping, not really, just happened to … Truth is, she's never been faithful to me, not in all the years we've been wed. It's not been serious, and I don't think she'd ever leave me, but she … your man isn't the first, and likely not to be the last."

She looked at him, at the melancholy air he was projecting. "Then why do you stay with her?"

He shrugged. "She's my wife."

"Do you love her?"

"I did. Once. But Shadow ain't really into divorce. And she's a good wife in all other aspects."

"So do you … stray?"

"Not a single time. Never wanted to. Not 'til now."

"Mr Reynolds –"

"Please. Call me Mal. I'd like to hear you say it. Even if it's just the once."

There was a pause. Then … "Mal."

He smiled, his face lighting up. "See? Was that so bad?"

"This isn't right."

"Never said it was."

Their eyes locked, then she turned away. "No. Not happening," she said, almost to herself. "Goodnight." She strode out of the dining area, but he was at her heels, catching her by the crew quarters.

"Freya, stop, please." His breath was coming shorter, his voice deepening.

"Just who do you think I am?" she asked, trying one last time to end this before it started, before it was too late. Then suddenly it was too late.

He pressed her back against the wall, taking possession of her mouth. Startled, but feeling his arousal pushing against her hips, she opened her lips, his tongue reaching hers.

"I'm seeing a woman," he whispered into her. "A damn fine looking woman …"

"Do you always take what you want?" she asked, her voice becoming husky between the kisses he was placing on her face, her neck …

"No. But do you want me to stop?"

"Yes."

He stood back, surprised. "You do?"

"If we're going to do anything else other than walk away right now, there's a few things we need sorting out first."

"You likely to not walk away?"

"I … I don't know yet."

"Least that's an honest answer." He crossed his arms. "So what do you want to know?" he asked, smiling gently. "My annual income? Which end of the bath I sit? Whether I prefer my steak well done or rare?"

"No."

"Only that kind of thing should be pillow talk, far as I'm concerned."

"I'm still not sure we're going to get that far." She took a deep breath. "This, if it happens … there won't be anything more. There can't be. You're married and I have a boat to look after. That's not likely to change."

"Conjure it's not."

"One night. That's it."

"One night." He seemed to find that arousing, at least from the fullness at the front of his pants. He put his arms down and stepped closer to her, close enough that she could smell his maleness, for it to make her knees almost give way. "I want you." His voice was rougher now, throaty. "I don't even know you, but I want to make love to you. And you ain't exactly shot me yet, so I'm guessing you're feeling some of the same."

Her chin came up. "Even if I was, even if I wanted to tear your clothes off you right now, you think I'm going to do that?"

"Yes."

She stared at him, then grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him up the steps to the empty bridge, slamming the door closed behind them, locking it. Turning back to him, she ran her hands through his thick brown hair, and felt his lips fasten on her neck, his fingers busy with the buttons on her shirt …

…

River turned over three pages.

"Wait, what was that?" Simon asked, putting his hand on the paper and trying to see what she'd written.

"Nothing."

"Then why won't you read it to me?"

"You want to hear about them having sex?"

He blushed a little, just turning his ears pink. "Well, maybe not. But three pages?"

"Mal and Freya …" she said, as if it was all the explanation that was needed.

"Oh. Right. Yes."

"Then let me get on with the story."

…

One night became two, then three, then nine, extending until the curve of Shadow filled the bridge window. Wash angled the Firefly to enter the atmo, and Freya watched from behind him as the sky turned from black to red.

"Seems a lot smoother," she commented.

"That matrix stabiliser did the trick," her pilot said, his hands gentle on the controls. "And … how are you?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder at her.

"Shiny. Why shouldn't I be?"

"Because they're getting off today."

"Well, it'll be a jolt to lose the Preacher. At least there's been someone civilised to talk to for a change, and I'd kinda hoped he'd stay until we hit Boros at least, but he's determined that Shadow could use him for a while."

"I wasn't talking about the Shepherd. I meant Mal Reynolds." His moustache quivered in friendly understanding.

"He's just going home, Wash."

"You think we don't know what's been going on, Frey? Most mornings the past two weeks this bridge has smelled of sex, and it ain't been me. Cupcake, you've been getting some, and it's done you the world of good."

"Wash, just land my gorram boat."

"We worry about you." Even his damned shirt seemed to be sympathetic today.

"Better you worry about still having a job tomorrow." She strode off the bridge.

The Firefly touched down, and after a moment the doors opened and the ramp descended. Waiting to meet them was a group of men on horses, and a fancy buckboard.

"Jayne, get their luggage outside and loaded up," Freya called from the catwalk.

"Sure."

She walked down the steps. "You sure I can't persuade you to stay on with us, Shepherd?" she said to Book.

"I feel my place is here for a spell. But if you're back this way, let me know. I might decide to take my feet off the ground again."

"You never know." They shook hands warmly, and the older man walked out of the bay, striding through the landscape towards the town.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Maddy Reynolds said, something of a false politeness on her face. "It was … interesting."

"Glad you enjoyed your visit."

"Yes." Her eyes wandered over the rest of the crew, stayed for a moment on Jayne, then snapped away. "Until another day, perhaps."

"Perhaps." She watched Mrs Reynolds walk outside to her ranch hands, and climb daintily into the buckboard, smiling sweetly at the young man who assisted her.

"He won't last long," Mal said softly. "She'll get tired of him too."

Freya looked into his blue eyes. "Sorry you're going."

"Me too."

"But like I said before …"

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence, then Mal spoke again. "Look, Frey, there's something I have to tell you –"

…

River's voice faded away.

"_Mei-mei_?" Simon sat up. "You can't stop it there. Not now. I want to know what happens. Does Mal tell her he loves her? That he wants to stay with her? You can't just stop."

"It's only a story, Simon."

"Yes, but it's _your_ story. You decide how it ends."

She looked at him, all youthful in his eagerness. "And you want it to be happy?"

"Of course."

Her eyes were huge and dark, seeming to read every thought in his head, then she nodded. Leaning forward again, she wrote a few more lines. "There," she said at last.

"Can I read it?"

"No. But I'll tell you. He says he loves her, and she says the same. And they fly off into the sunset together."

"So they all live happily ever after?"

"Isn't that how all good stories end?"

Simon smiled, relaxing. "It is." He stroked her arm. "Do you feel better now? Now the story has ended the way you wanted it to? With happy ever after?"

"Of course."

"Good." He got to his feet, somewhat stiffly. "I must be getting old," he said, rubbing his back.

"Get Kaylee to rub you with some embrocation."

"Embro …" He laughed. "I haven't had that since I was a child."

"And you fell off your bicycle. And Mother insisted that Bridget rub you down with it, and you smelled horrible for days."

"How can you remember that? You must have been all of one."

"Of course I remember. Boob."

"Brat." He ruffled her hair gently, then walked down the stairs. "Embrocation," he muttered to himself. "Still, a massage sounds good …"

She waited until he was out of sight, then looked back down at her pad of paper, and the lines leaping off the page at her, and she read the ending out loud.

…

"No." She stopped him speaking. "Nothing to say. Nothing to tell. We knew there wasn't going to be."

"But I don't want to leave it like this." His blue eyes were pleading with her.

"We have to. This was fun. And now it's over." She pushed him lightly in the chest, knowing it would be the last time she touched him. "Your wife's waiting."

He wanted to speak, to say more, but she wasn't going to let him. Finally he nodded. "I won't forget you. And when you come back to Shadow –"

"Maybe not for a good long while. If ever. We go where the work is."

"Of course." He held out his hand. "Goodbye, Captain Nordstrom."

She couldn't, not feel him holding onto her. Instead she hooked her thumbs into her gunbelt. "Goodbye, Mr Reynolds."

He smiled sadly at her, then turned and walked out into the sunlight. She watched him climb up next to his wife, pick up the reins and flick them. The horses jumped a little, then started trotting, pulling the buckboard away from Serenity.

"Cap?" Kaylee stood next to her, her normal champagne personality depressed and flat. "You really cared about him?"

"He was just a passenger, Kaylee. That's all."

"Guess it wasn't the right time," the mechanic whispered, tucking her arm through Freya's. "Not the right place."

"No. Guess not." Only a small cloud of dust showed where their passengers were now, and she turned away. "Get us into the air, Wash," she ordered. "If you need me, I'll be in my bunk."

"Aye aye, Sir, Captain, Ma'am," the pilot said, heading back towards the bridge, exchanging only the briefest of looks with Kaylee. "Time to get off this

…

River stopped. There was one word missing, just one word and a full stop and a closing quotation mark, to make the story complete, and she picked up the pen, but paused. She understood the power of stories, how they could make things happen, things that shouldn't, just by completing them. Suddenly she threw the pen away from her, hearing it clatter to the floor somewhere, and ripped the pages in half, and again, then again and again, tearing each fragment into smaller and smaller pieces until they fluttered through the air like confetti.

"River! What the gorram hell're you doing messing up my boat?" Mal demanded from below her as he came out of the common area into what looked like a snowstorm.

"I'll clear it up, Captain," she promised, smiling broadly at him.

"See that you do. Making a spectacle like this. What if we'd had passengers?"

"Sorry."

He walked up the stairs. "Hormones acting up, albatross?" he asked, gentler now.

"Mmn."

"Then I'll let you off this time, _xiao nu_." He passed her on the way, patting her on the shoulder. "You seen Frey?"

"She's in your bunk," River said. "Washing her hair."

"Really? So she's alone?"

"Ethan and Jesse are with Bethany in her room."

He smiled in anticipation. "Shiny. If anyone needs me, tell them –"

"Not unless it's Reavers?"

He laughed, his warm toffee voice following. "Right. Not unless it's Reavers." He disappeared through the top doorway.

River smiled. "Happy ever after is right here," she murmured. "Right here." And she went to collect every single scrap of paper.


End file.
